Level 1-5
For the mini-game version of this level, see Wall-nut Bowling. |Zombie = Replaying: |FR = (most versions) (online) |before = Level 1-4 |after = Level 1-6}} When replaying Adventure Mode, this level is exact same as the mini-game Wall-nut Bowling, spawning all zombies present in that version, while the first time playing it only spawn regular Zombies and their Flag and Conehead variants. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Greetings, neighbor! Crazy Dave: The name's Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave: But you can just call me Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave: Listen, I've got a surprise for you. Crazy Dave: But, first, I'll need you to clear the lawn. Crazy Dave: Use your shovel and dig up those plants! Crazy Dave: LET THE DIGGING COMMENCE! (After the player digs up all the Peashooters) Crazy Dave: Oh goody, now for the surprise... Crazy Dave: WE ARE GOING BOWLING!! Crazy Dave: HERE, TAKE THIS WALL-NUT! Crazy Dave: Why'd I put a Wall-nut in your hand? Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAZY!!!!! Crazy Dave: NOW GO! BOWL ME A WINNER! (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty *This level is generally easy. A regular Zombie or Flag Zombie takes one hit by Wall-nut, while a Conehead Zombie takes two. The only difficulty that may occur is if too many zombies appear on the screen at the same time. Players can eliminate this factor by using Explode-o-nuts. **The player still has the Lawn Mowers to defend their house, just in case this does happen. *After the first Adventure Mode playthrough, more dangerous zombies appear like Buckethead Zombie, which takes three hits, Newspaper Zombie, which can reach the player's house quicker after one hit, and Pole Vaulting Zombie, which jumps over rolling Wall-nuts. Strategies *This level is a good level to earn coins. In order to do so, wait for as many zombies as possible to come on the screen without them becoming a threat to your brains. After the first zombie you kill, every other zombie the same Wall-nut hits will drop coins. *Save Explode-o-nuts for emergencies. However, note that these nuts will not yield coins when it hits multiple zombies. This is because it does not ricochet and simply explodes upon contact with a zombie. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *It is the first conveyor-belt level in Plants vs. Zombies. *Before the level starts, Crazy Dave arrives to tell the player how to use the shovel by digging up three Peashooters. This is also the first level in the series to have pre-planted plants. *In the Java version, the level is played just like 1-4, because the mini-game doesn't exist there. *This level and Level 4-10 are the only levels in which a player encounters additional zombie types when replaying Adventure Mode. (On replaying 4-10, Zombie Yeti is encountered.) *When replaying this in Adventure Mode, the full speech will not play, but rather just the last 5 sentences. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 1-5 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure New Plant Potato Mine level 1-5 Day Bowling (Android HD) Ep.5|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 1-5 Plants vs. Zombies Walkthrough Level 1-5|By PvZ1 Microguides - Level 1-5|By Plants vs. Zombies - Day 1-5 How would you rate Level 1-5's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with one flag